packagingpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kellogg's Frosted Flakes
198?-1992 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (hologram) box 1989.jpg|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Hologram box from 1989. 1992-1998 1998-2001 Packaging consists of: *The usual blue background, like all Kellogg's Frosted Flakes boxes. *"FROSTED FLAKES" arched with "OF CORN" smaller. *A lighting bolt with the word "SUPERCHARGED" was added to the box. *The Kellogg's logo is now in a white oval with a green arch and a red sun. *Around 1999, a white banner was added next to the Kellogg's logo with red text advertising K-Sentials. It's the "K''" in the Kellogg's logo font with "SENTIALS" in Futura Light Italics font. "''for ENERGY" is in green and in Times New Roman. Two drawings of stick figures are next to "SENTIALS" 2001-2006 Packaging consisted of: *The usual blue background. *The "Kellogg's" script logo on the top left with a white line. *The "FROSTED FLAKES" arched text logo from before with "OF CORN" in small text below that. *A red triangle displaying "10 VITAMINS & MINERALS" with the "10" big and yellow and "VITAMINS & MINERALS" smaller and white. *A close up of Tony's head. *The "THEY'RE GR-R-REAT!" text in the same jazzed up font used since 1993. *From 2001-2002, it usually had the "SUPERCHARGED" text next to Tony's head. 2006-2010 Packaging consisted of: *The same blue background. *The "Kellogg's" script logo on the top left with a white line. *The "FROSTED FLAKES" text, still arched, outlined blue and has a white shadow. "OF CORN" is still there. *A green triangle saying "Nutrition at a Glance" with the Nutrition Highlights at the top. *Either Tony's face while doing his as-always thing with the finger, or his body. *The "THEY'RE GR-R-REAT!" text like before, but revised. Variants: *2006-2010: On the packaging, Tony is either close-up, or full body. *In 2008, for a very short time, Frosted Flakes Gold, a honey flavored FF, was introduced and that packaging consisted of everything, with the addition of the word "Gold" in a university sports font outlined in black. 2010 This packaging lasted for a very short period. It consisted of: *The "FROSTED FLAKES" text is now italicized and in another font. Next to that, there is a black ribbon with the Earn Your Stripes logo. *Tony's picture is mirrored. *The "THEY'RE GR-R-REAT!" logo is in Impact font and in italics. *Below Tony is a gold circle with "GOOD SOURCE OF VITAMIN D" *Several pictures of kids playing sports serves as the background and are all tinted in blue. 2010-2013 Packaging consisted of everything, just: *The background reverted back to the blue background. *The Kellogg's logo is centered like the 1994 packaging and does not have the white line. The logo was given a modification in 2012. *The Earn Your Stripes logo (next to the FF logo) has a black square around it. *Tony was shifted more to the left so they give more room for the bowl with the milk pouring. *The "THEY'RE GR-R-REAT!" logo is arched. *A blue banner with "Good Source of Vitamin D" is placed above the Kellogg's logo. Variant: Starting in 2012, the Kellogg's Family Rewards logo is placed on the top right. 2013-2016 Same as before except Tony is given a facelift, and the black square around the Earn Your Stripes logo is dropped. 2016-present The Frosted Flakes logo is now smaller and Tony is close to the box, facing the bowl of Frosted Flakes.Category:Cereal Category:Kellogg's Category:Food Category:Missing Picture(s) Category:Breakfast Food